Dyskusja:Opowieści ze świata Wiedźmina
Podoba wam się to ,że ruskie dziady piszą książki na bazie książek innych autorów.Są już książki Tolkien'a,widać Sapka chcą wykorzystać.Przydał by się jeszcze ruski Zmierch....o ile już nie ma...zgroza Zapraszam do dyskusji Ugrassal (dyskusja) 15:45, paź 18, 2012 (UTC) Zgadzam się, wiedźmin powinien zosać polski. Że też Sapkowski zgadza się na cos takiego -.-. No nie fajnie. Chodź, przyznam, że marzy mi się serial w amerykańsko-angielskiej obsadzi, na podstawie sagi. Coś jak "Gra o Tron". FOLTEST55 (dyskusja) 19:23, paź 18, 2012 (UTC) O Jezus... książka jeszcze nie wydana, a już pełno narzekań. Obrażanie jakichkolwiek autorów jest nie na miejscu, jak nie czytało się nawet ich książek. Zresztą Rosjanie to też nasi bracia Słowianie, choć tysiąc lat historii mocno nas poróżniło. Ale należy pamiętać, że w Rosji AS jest dużo popularniejszy niż w Polsce. Aż zacytuję pomysłodawcę antologii, Wojciecha Sedeńko: "AS jest tam jak gwiazdor rocka, potrafią wysłać po niego limuzynę, na spotkaniach są setki ludzi, sale wypchane po brzegi, a pisarz rozmawia z czytelnikami w ich ojczystym języku. Nakłady nieporównywalne do polskich. Większe ma zresztą też w Hiszpanii i chyba w Niemczech.". Ja chętnie poczytam nowe wiedźmińskie opowiadania, a osądzę je po przeczytaniu.SMiki55 (dyskusja) 05:30, paź 19, 2012 (UTC) 1.Nie wierze że ruscy bardziej "kochają" Sapkowsiego niż my. 2.Wiedźmin jest polski i niech już zostanie polski 3.Jak to możliwe że ruscy nie potrafia znałeżć tematu na ksiażke ja mam już 2 pomysły: Odleciało z żurawiami lub Saga o ciocie ( jakoś zachodni odpowiednik męski ,czyli wiedźmin mi do nich nie pasuje) 4.Rus czy Prus zawsze naszym wrogiem Ugrassal (dyskusja) 15:28, paź 19, 2012‎ ad. 1. Ze statystykami wydawniczymi się nie walczy. Zresztą Ruski mają największe państwo na świecie, nic dziwnego, że kupuje się tam więcej książek. ad. 2. Wiedźmin byłby polski, gdyby opowiadał o Polsce. Ale kraje o których opowiada są ogólnie słowiańskie, więc problemu nie widzę. Denerwowałbym się, gdyby miał powstać japoński bądź amerykański Wiedźmin... ad. 3. Autorzy antologii to znani i poważani na całym świecie autorzy. Wydali pełno książek, a mają pomysły na jeszcze więcej. Pomysł antologii zainicjował Wojciech Sedeńko i to on rozesłał propozycje do pisarzy. ad. 4. Mówiąc Prus, masz na myśli mieszkańców Warmii i Mazur, czy Obwodu Kalinigradzkiego? To tam mieszkają rodowici Prusowie... Zresztą ci Rosjanie i Niemcy, którzy mordowali Polaków podczas Powstań, dawno już nie żyją. Odpowiedzialni za Katyń też kopnęli w kalendarz, lub wkrótce kopną. Proszę, nie pisz mi tu takich ogólników, nawet Pan Prezes jest mniej radykalny... SMiki55 (dyskusja) 12:30, paź 24, 2012 (UTC) Jeśli te nazwy nacji są tak nie zrozumiałe to napisze Szwaby i Kacapy,którzy przes prawie 1tys lat byli naszymi wrogami i nie wierze w ich zmiane.Skończmy już ich temat.Niech będzie ,że Wiedźmin "nie jest tylko polski" ,ale denerwuje mnie postawa Rosjan ,bo wielu pisarzy ma swoje pomysły a tylko oni nadpisują ksiązki np Tolkiena i Sapkowskiego.Dla mnie to tak jak by ktoś wziął sobie do rąk hymn państwowy i zaczął dowolnie zmieniać,cechować wulgaryzmami i wszystkim co mu się podoba.Ma "prawo" bo hymn jest "jego".Tak właśnie widzę takie zagrywki.Według mnie Wiedźmin należy na zawsze do pana A.Sapkowskiego i niech inni tworzą sobie swoje książki.Niech piszą o stworzonych przez AS żyrytwach,żagnicach,graveirach,mglakach itd. bo istoty fantastyczne powinny być rozpoznawalne w każdej książce,ale bez przesady że Jaskier i autorskie postacie zostaną użyte przez Rosjan.Wiedźmin też może się pojawiać ale nie w tej nazwie.Niec będzie np ten ciot:D.Tak jak nie pisze się dosłownie hobbit(nie dotyczy Rosjan) tak nie powinno się pisać wiedźmin.Ciekawe jak by zareagowali tacy REDzi jak by zrobili Wiedźmina 3 na podstawie Wiedźmina 1 i 2.Tak w moich oczach wygląda takie coś.Dla mnie największą radością było by gdyby takie opowiadania stworzył Andrzej Sapkowski i do Wiedźmina pasuje mi tylko jego styl.Ugrassal (dyskusja) 09:51, paź 27, 2012 (UTC) Wrażenia? Ja jak pisałem przed premierą,nie miałem zamiaru kupować(chwała przezorności),ale wyporzyczyłem i przeczytałem.Opowiadania są żałosne i powiem jedno :ŻENADA!!! Jedyne opowiadanie które było w miare interesujące było to Araniewa,choć wg mnie kontynuacją serii jest gra.Reszta to głupoty no ,bo kto słyszał o wiedźminach-cyborgach którzy zabijają roboty ,albo bohaterskie zmagania ruskich żołdaków z potworami z Neverlandu.Co Wy o tym sądzicie? Ugrassal (dyskusja) 14:10, kwi 14, 2013 (UTC) Nawet nie chcę się denerwować. Nie wypożyczyłem, nie wypożyczam i nie będę wypożyczał. Dla mnie, wiedźmin skończył się z sagą, a cała reszta, to tylko "dodatki". Amen. FOLTEST55 (dyskusja) 17:32, kwi 14, 2013 (UTC) W końcu zbiór wpadł mi w ręce. Skończyłem na "Barwach braterstwa" - musiałem ochłonąć, nie chciałem przeczytać wszystkich opowiadań w jeden dzień ;) A więc: Choć dwa pierwsze opowiadania, "Ballada o smoku" oraz "Jednooki Orfeusz" nie są arcydziełami, trzy następne wgniotły mnie w kanapę. Galina, Arieniew i Wasiliew to geniusze! Krótka minirecenzja dotychczas przeczytanych opowiadań: "Ballada o smoku" - opowiadanie o Jaskrze. Jest parę niezłych scen, ale ni to ziębi, ni to grzeje. 6/10. "Jednooki Orfeusz" - kiedyś kupowałem miesięcznik "Star Wars Komiks". Zazwyczaj na końcu, po zajmującym większość kartek komiksie głównym, znajdowały się krótkie zabawne komiksowe historyjki. "Jednooki Orfeusz", jak się zdaje, ma z nimi sporo wspólnego. Nie da się do niego podejść poważnie, ale w kategorii opowiadań żartobliwych jest niezłe. 7/10. "Lutnia, i to wszystko" - opowiadanie Marii Galiny jest genialne. Mam gdzieś, że według AS-a Essi zginęła w Wyzimie a Rusty i Iola w Mariborze. Opowieść jest arcydziełem. 10/10. "Wesoły, niewinny i bez serca" - jakieś dwieście lat po wydarzeniach z Sagi Wiedźminland nadal nie stracił nic ze swej atrakcyjności. Atakowane przez korsarzy statki kupieckie przywożą do Novigradu, Nilfgaardu o Złotych Wieżach i Pont Vanis niezwykłe towary z odległego miasta Czerdian, kolonii w Nowym Świecie, za Wielkim Morzem. Większość Aen Seidhe odpłynęła na swych okrętach ku Wrotom, Ard Gaeth, które otwarto na Morzu Szalonym - jak zwykle w takich sytuacjach coś poszło nie tak, w miejscu otwarcia Wrót powstała tak zwana "Miedza" - miejsce, z którego przybywają potwory morskie i plenią się po morzach i oceanach. Niefortunne wydarzenie nazwano "Drugą Koniunkcją Sfer" - a wiedźmini stali się potrzebni bardziej niż kiedykolwiek. W Nowym Świecie otwarto Szkołę Żurawia, której wychowankowie specjalizują się w walce z bestiami morskimi. Jednym z nich jest Stefan Żuraw - doświadczony łowca potworów, były student Uniwersytetu Oxenfurckiego, zawsze wierny "Kodeksowi Białowłosego". Wynajęty na statku Kompanii, po jakimś czasie musi dołączyć się do załogi pirackiego okrętu "Ślepy Brendan", rzekomo by chronić załogę podczas przepływania przez Miedzę... Cóż, 10/10. "Barwy Braterstwa" - niezwykle udany mariaż cyberpunku i Geralta. 10/10. Wie ktoś, czy są jakieś przekłady pozostałych opowiadań z cyklu "Wiedźmin z Wielkiego Kijowa"? SMiki55 (dyskusja) 17:15, lip 12, 2013 (UTC) Heh, zapomniałem, że miałem zrecenzować pozostałe opowiadania ;) "Okupanci" - IMHO najlepsze opowiadanie w antologii. Bardzo ciekawy motyw otwartych Wrót oraz tajemniczego Pana Andrzeja z Łodzi ;). Żeby nie spoilerować: warto. 10/10. "Zawsze jesteśmy odpowiedzialni za tych, którzy..." - fajne,humorystyczne opowiadanie o żyjącym współcześnie Geralcie, który musi się mierzyć z takimi groźnymi przeciwnikami, jak wyrzucenie śmieci czy kłótnia z żoną, Yennefer. 9/10. "Gry na serio" - najgorsze opowiadanie zbioru - wydaję mi się, że to przez nie na antologię wylewają się fale hejtu. Sam po jego przeczytaniu odłożyłem książkę na półkę i zapomniałem o niej aż do dzisiaj. Zdecydowanie odradzam jego czytanie, lepiej wyciąć je z książki i spalić w kominku, albo porobić z niego origami. To z pewnością lepsze i zdrowsze dla naszej psychiki rozwiązanie, niż próba jego przyczytania. 1/10, a jeśli kogoś obchodzą szczegóły tego shitu, szczegółową recenzję można przeczytać tutaj. SMiki55 (dyskusja) 13:35, lip 25, 2013 (UTC)